


Nice Day For A White Wedding

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Preacher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Seth and Kates wedding approaches, so do the Lords, determined to keep the Bloodwell vessel all to themselves. Knowing they can't win the fight by themselves, Freddie calls in reinforcements. Preacher crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day For A White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this turned out. Its weird, but I was trying to keep it in typical FDTD style.With a big battle sequence in the end. Not sure if I accomplished it, but I tried. I received this as a prompt from an anon, so hopefully they like it. I couldn't not have a sethkate wedding and ignore the chance to have a Preacher crossover. I've only seen a few episodes (I need to play catchup) so hopefully everything is okay as far as characterization and etc. I wanted to try my hand at writing Tulip though, because she is amazing. So there you go. Enjoy.

The wedding was supposed to be simple. A day with family and friends, celebrating their relationship. A relationship that it had taken too damn long for the couple to get together. A relationship that had been through prophecy, through hell, and through its fair share of trouble to get through. Ideally, Kate had wanted a small wedding in the church where her father had been a pastor. But given that she was supposed to be dead and she was marrying an escaped con, that just hadn’t been possible. 

But there was a church not far from where The Gecko Brothers Bar and Grill establishment was. With a reverend that knew just how powerful the reach of The Gecko Brothers was. And Richie would be Seth’s best man. And Scott would walk Kate down the aisle. And everything would be fine. 

Everything should have been fine. 

Except for the appearance of Ranger Gonzalez at the restaurant the night before. 

It had been late. Kate had been in the restaurant getting everything ready for the wedding. She sat at a booth bagging Jordan almonds. 

Seth sat next to her, also bagging, somewhat reluctantly. “Can you explain why we’re doing this again? There’s only going to be a few of us there.” 

Kate shot him an annoyed look. “Listen, it might not be the most traditional wedding. We might have culebra’s for guests. And we might have to do it at night. But we are sticking to at least some traditions.” 

Seth bagged his tenth tiny, draw string bag that was being used for the candies. “Please explain how Jordan almonds are a tradition.” 

“They’re supposed to celebrate life— “the sound of knocking on the restaurants main door made Kate stop. The two of them exchanged looks. 

Seth grabbed his gun that sat nearby. “Who the hell knocks on the door of a restaurant?” 

Kate raised an eyebrow. She put down the bag she’d been worked on. And she grabbed her own gun too, following Seth. The conman grabbed her hand. Hesitantly, Seth opened the door. Ranger Gonzalez stood there, looking bruised and battered. There was a cut just above his eyebrow. “Get me a drink. Something strong,” the Ranger demanded. 

“Right,” said Seth, and he went to the bar to pour him something, “nice to see you too, Peace Keeper.” 

“Ranger Gonzalez,” Kate said, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’ve got a warning for you,” said Freddie, “the Lords are coming.” 

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Why are the Lords coming?” 

“Prophecy,” the Ranger told her as he took a seat at the bar. 

Seth rounded the bar and handed Freddie a shot of whiskey. The ranger downed it quickly, then took a seat at the nearby booth. Kate and Seth sat down with him. 

“Prophecy,” Seth said, “what kind of prophecy involves a wedding?” 

“A lot of them,” the Ranger said, “weddings are rituals. They’re a ritual about love. So they’re the most powerful. And you Kate…you were the vessel for the bloodwell. It might not be in your system anymore but they think that if there is an outside influence controlling you it could be dangerous for them.” 

Seth raised an eyebrow. “An outside influence? You mean me?” 

Freddie nodded. 

“Bullshit, I don’t control her. Nobody controls Kate.” 

Kate smiled. “Exactly.” 

Freddie smiled. “I know that. But the Lords don’t know that. They think that your wedding might trigger some sort of ancient power.” 

Seth chuckled. “What, like raise Elizabeth Taylor from the dead because it wasn’t hers?” 

Ranger Gonzalez gave him a dark look. “I wish. She would be easier to deal with. I don’t know what the power is but what I do know is that, whether we like it or not, the Lords are coming tomorrow night. And they’re going to attack.” 

Kate took a breath. “So we’ll move it.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you move it, Kate. They’ll come for you no matter where you go. They’re never going to stop coming for you.” 

“Alright,” said Seth, “so we’ll get the hell out of here. We’ve out run them before. We can out run them again.” 

“No,” Kate said sharply. 

The other two men looked at her. 

“Sweetheart, didn’t you hear the part about them coming for us?” 

“Yes,” Kate said, “and if we run they’re just going to keep on coming after us.” 

“I can run as long as you come with me. I don’t care where we go, Kate. Just as long as it’s the two of us going there.” 

She smiled. “That’s a real nice sentiment, Seth. But we are having this wedding. Even if it means that we have to fight our way through it.” 

Seth exchanged looks with Freddie. “Well, you heard her Peace Keeper. We’ll be staying for the wedding.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a smart idea,” Freddie said. 

“Why not?” Kate asked. “We’ve got Richie and Scott here. We’ve got you here. We could fight them. We’ve fought them before. I’m not letting them take this from us.” 

Seth sighed. “You really want to duke it out with the Lords at our wedding?” 

“We’ve faced worse,” Kate said. 

He scratched the back of her neck. “Sweetheart, there’s worse and then there’s this shit.” 

“We’ve built a life for us here, Seth. We finally have a place that we call home. We’re not running.” She glanced towards Freddie again. “Do you think that we can take them?” 

“I thought that might be what you were thinking,” said Freddie, “so I brought in some reinforcements. They’re on their way. I just hope you don’t mind a change of plans, Kate. Or vampires.” 

Seth and Kate glanced at each other. “Ranger, I don’t know if you know this but we’re well versed in the ways of Mexican Dracula by now. There’s not much that can scare the shit out of us. That’s what we’re fighting tomorrow, isn’t it?” Seth said. 

Freddie shook his head. “Culebra’s are the cousins of vampires. Turns out, there are a lot more creatures that go bump in the night that exist then we thought.” 

“Who exactly are you bringing to our wedding, Freddie?” Kate asked. 

“Well, Cassidy is a bit easier to explain. He’s a one hundred and nineteen-year-old vampire. But the Preacher…. well…he’s different,” the Ranger said. 

Seth raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a one hundred and nineteen-year-old vampire from Ireland coming but the Preacher is the hard thing to explain?” 

Kate smiled. “Sometimes God’s not meant to be explained, Seth. You’ve just got to believe.” 

He shook his head. “You’ll never stop being the Preachers Daughter will you?” 

“Afraid not.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Want to back out now?” 

“Never.” 

Freddie cleared his throat. “This isn’t going to be easy. The Lords might be lesser now that Malvado and Occulto are gone, but they’re still a threat.” 

Seth grinned. “So we’ve got you, me, Kate, Richie, little Fuller, and a 119-year-old vampire plus a crazy ass preacher as backup? I don’t know about you, Kate, but I like those odds.” 

“I like those odds too,” Kate agreed. 

“Then, warn the others. We’ve got a battle to prepare for. There’s not going to be anything fairytale about tomorrow night, that’s for sure,” Freddie said. 

Kate and Seth both headed up stairs to the apartment they shared with Richie and Scott. Ranger Gonzalez followed. 

The two culebra’s were playing a heated game of table hockey when the group entered. 

“Hey, I saw that! You cheated,” Scott said. 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “How? By hitting the disc too hard?” 

“I don’t know. You’re a Gecko! I’m sure you figured something out.” 

Richie flashed the youngest Fuller a grin. “Yes, it’s called being a master.” 

Scott scowled. “It’s called I’m pretty sure that you used your culebra sense to manipulate that win.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you aren’t as badass as me,” Richie told him. 

Kate cleared her throat causing the two of them to look in her direction. “Hey,” Scott said, “finished with the Jordan almonds already?” 

Richie pulled a gun from his back pocket. “Looks like you brought company instead.” He pointed the gun in Freddie’s face.

The Ranger glowered. Seth walked over to where his brother stood and pulled the gun from his hands. “Richard, what did I tell you about not shooting The Peace Keeper? He makes all of the choices around here, remember.” 

“That’s right, Richie,” Freddie said, “and I’m not the one that you should want to shoot here anyway.” 

Scott looked warily from Freddie to Kate. “I’m not really eager to help the person that put me in chains once. So, there’d better be a good reason he’s here. What’s going on Kate?” 

“What’s left of the Lords are coming,” Kate explained, “and they’re coming for me. They want to stop the wedding which means they’ll probably try to kill Seth and take me by force. They don’t want someone controlling the Bloodwell vessel.” 

Richie snorted and glanced at his brother. “Seth’s supposed to be the outside force capable of controlling you? I’d like to see that.” 

Kate grinned. “It’s still become a concern for them. Freddie warned us about it. And he has reinforcements coming.” 

“Some acquaintances I met along the way,” Freddie explained, “Jesse Custer and Cassidy.” 

At the name Jesse Custer, the two Gecko brothers swore. “Fuck!” 

Kate asked, “Whose Jesse Custer? And what did you two do to him?” 

“He worked with us on a job once,” Seth explained, “the bastard is the reason why Richie got shot that one time back in Kansas. And there’s no way that bastard is coming to our wedding. I don’t care if he can help us defeat the Lords.” 

Freddie said, “It’s more than just that. Jesse was inhabited by a power. A holy power that can make people do anything that he asks. Even make the Lords forget about the existence of you. We might have to fight tomorrow. But it will be the last fight we ever have. We can finally live a life without having to look over our shoulders. And I know even you can understand that, Seth.” 

“No way in hell!” Richie said. “That bastard was the reason Seth ended up getting arrested. Because I got shot and he wouldn’t let me help him with the next job.” 

“It’s too late,” Freddie told them, “they’re coming. And I’ve already made up my mind whether you agree to it or not. It’s my job to keep things in order. I think this is the best way to do it.” 

“We’ve all made sacrifices to get to this point,” Kate said, “Freddie especially. I think that we should listen to him.” 

“Are you really ready to face the Lords, Kate?” Scott asked. “After everything they did to you?” 

“I think it’s time, Scott. We can’t keep running. Marriage is about starting a new life together and Seth and I can’t do that if we’re always on the run. We’ve lived like that before. And I won’t do that again. We shouldn’t have to. These people took our lives once. We shouldn’t let them do it again.” 

“You can’t deny that she’s right,” Seth agreed. 

Scott and Richie looked at each other warily. It was clear neither of them thought it was a good idea. Both of them had experienced the power of the Lords at one time or another. They all had. 

“Look, if you don’t want to stay, I’d run now,” Freddie said, “because it won’t be long before they’re here. Then there won’t be any getting out of it.” 

Scott shook his head. “We’re family. And tomorrow, the Gecko’s are going to be family too. I left you once, Kate. And I’m not doing that again. We stick together.” 

Kate smiled, and went to hug her brother. She took in the sight of her strange but small family. Two criminals that had wrecked her life then helped put it back together. Her brother who had stayed with her despite their complicated history. And the Ranger that had helped her when she had nowhere else to go. “We might die tomorrow. But at least we’ll do it together.” 

Freddie grinned. “Trust me, with the aces I got up my sleeve…. we won’t be dying. Not anytime soon.” 

“Awfully cocky, aren’t you, Federico?” Richie said. 

“You’d be too if you knew the things that I did,” Freddie replied. 

“You do that. And I’m going to call an ace of my own,” Richie told him. 

“Snake Queen?” Seth said. 

Richie sighed. “You know she hates it when you call her that.” 

“Why do you think I do it?” Seth said. 

Richie shook his head and went to make a call. 

“C’mon,” Kate said, “we’d better go stock up on weapons.” 

The Gecko Brothers Bar and Grill had two storerooms. One that had the usual things in it like napkins, salt and pepper shakers, and everything needed to run their fine establishment. Then in a room that had formally been Malvado’s office, the weapons were stored. They had quite the stock pile after years of collecting. 

Kate, Seth, Freddie and Scott grabbed all of the weapons that they could. 

Seth had hold of a harpoon gun he had built that was similar to the one he’d used in The Twister. “You stay by my side, Princess,” Seth said, squeezing her arm, “I don’t want you out of my sight.” 

“I don’t want you out of my sight either.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. “We’re getting married tomorrow. And I don’t care how many Lords try to stop us. I’m yours, Seth.” 

“And I’m yours too, sweetheart.” He kissed her again. 

It still seemed strange to her that Seth had brought so much trouble into her life and was still the one thing that anchored her. He blocked her from bullets, gave her a home, and was always making sure she was safe. Tomorrow, they would make it permanent. Then nothing could stop them. 

“Seth,” Kate said, making him look up. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I want you,” she whispered. 

“What about waiting until the wedding?” he asked. 

“We might die before the wedding,” Kate said, giving him a pointed look. 

It didn’t take much to talk Seth Gecko into mischief. The others were waiting at the church. Waiting for death to come. But the two take advantage of the empty apartment. No one comes for them. They must know what two lovers do before a storm comes. 

In their tiny bedroom, Seth carried her bridal style across the threshold. His big arms were able to pick her tiny frame up easily. “This isn’t a honeymoon,” Kate said, “we’re getting one of those. But I’m scared, and I need you.” 

“I know Princess,” he kissed her on the forehead as he laid her down on the bed, “I know.” 

“Seth?” Kate whispered. 

“Yeah, Kate?” he asked, as he began to take off his shirt. 

“What if we don’t get a real ceremony tomorrow? What if the Lords come and destroy everything? There’s only so many times we can win.” Her voice was so quiet as she spoke that were it not for the absolute silence in the room he wouldn’t have heard her. 

“I thought the same thing too,” he confessed, “so why don’t we get married right now?” 

She sat up on the bed. “Seth, we can’t get married. Not without a Preacher.” 

“To hell with that. We’ve made up our own rules from the beginning, Little Miss Sunshine.” He crawled on top of the bed, and straddled her. In underneath him, Kate felt like a small, but she didn’t mind. Seth took hold of both of her hands. He took her wedding ring from his pocket, and his. He slipped the delicate piece of jewelry onto her tiny finger, then kissed her knuckles. When his lips parted from her, he slipped his own ring on. 

“Seth, a marriage involves a ceremony, a preacher----“ 

He snorted. “If Elvis can marry people in Vegas, we can marry each other without any goddamned ceremony, Kate. You’ll get your wedding. I promise. But this is me making a promise to you. I promise, Kate Fuller, to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part. Now, do you?” 

Kate stared into his eyes. “I promise, Seth Gecko, to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part.” 

He kissed her like a man that had not been kissed in a hundred years. Their clothing fell away, tossed to the floor. There wasn’t a church involved. Or a white dress. However, despite the lack of those things, Kate would remember her wedding as the most romantic night of her life. Just her and the man she loved, in a dark room, with no one to answer to but themselves. 

“Part your legs for me, Kate,” Seth whispered, “I want to show you the joys of being married.” 

She spread her legs open for him. Her clothing gone, there was a certain vulnerability that came from being naked alone with the man she loved. Yet while Seth might have been the second half of a pair of master thieves, he had always made sure that Kate was taken care of. In every way she thought possible. 

Seth took his cock in his hand. “I want you to make yourself ready, Kate. Get dinner ready for your husband, sweetheart, and then I’ll eat you all up.” 

“Well, a good wife always prepares her husband dinner doesn’t she?” She smiled, and let her hand slide down to her cunt. Slowly, Kate began to rub circles around her clit. She rubbed first with one finger, then two, until she felt herself become wet with her cum. Her toes began to curl, and she shivered at her touch, moaning in pleasure. 

Seth watched her, stroking his cock. Harder, and harder, until he too was dripping wet with want. Their moans echoed through the room together. His hand was covered in his juices, and with his fingers he traced the initials KG and SG in a heart across her naked stomach. 

Seth’s touch made Kate shiver in anticipation. “Take me, Seth. Take everything.” 

He bent down to kiss her. “I’ll take you, Princess. I’ll take everything.” 

Seth pulled her legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist. Then, he pushed his cock inside her slick entrance. With his hands wrapped in her long, brown hair to steady himself, he began to grind his hips into her. 

His cock filled her, and Kate clenched herself around him, gripping his shoulders. A cry pierced through her entire body, like she was being blessed by something holy. In her grip, he tensed, pulling her closer as he moaned, “Fucking god.”   
They pulled away from each other. Just long enough to stare, with dazed bliss, at each other’s faces. He brushed strands of Kate’s fallen hair out of her face, and rested his hand on the small of her neck. “Let me take care of you, Seth,” she whispered. 

“Baby girl, I think I’m plenty taken care of.” 

“Mmmm. But this is my specialty.” 

Kate got up off of the bed. Seth followed, as if in a trance. He gazed at his young wife as she kneeled before him. In her hands, she took his cock and brought it to her mouth. She licked the very tip of it lightly with her tongue, making Seth gasp, but she wasn’t done. 

Kate took him in her mouth, sucking him off, until he came inside of her. His cum made her cough a little, and it dribbled down her lips but still she sucked. He held onto her shoulders, moaning again. “Oh god! Fuck. Fuck!!! Baby girl, I think you’ve licked your plate clean.” 

She pulled away from him, and trailed kisses up his bare chest until she kissed his lips again. 

Seth took hold of her hand, and pulled her to the bed. Together, they wrapped around each other in the darkness, spent from their first time fucking as a married couple. They needed to sleep. Tomorrow, they would face the Lords. Only sleep eluded them and they stayed, listening to each other breathing, until dawn came. 

Sunlight filtered in through the window. There was knocking on the door. “Rise and shine, Ramblers,” the familiar voice of Santanico said, “we’ve got a fight to prepare for.” 

Seth and Kate exchanged glances. 

“She actually came,” Kate said, “I didn’t think she even liked me.” 

Seth mused her hair. “It’s impossible not to like you, Kate. Even if she is a centuries old Snake Queen.” 

“I heard that!” Santanico snapped. “And I’m not old. Malvado was old. I’m not a---what was that word you use Scott?” 

“Newb,” her brother called from somewhere in the apartment. 

“Right. I’m not a newb, but I’m not old,” Santanico said, “and might I remind you Seth that I was enjoying a redhead somewhere on a beach before I got Richard’s urgent message. So you might show a little gratitude to the Snake Queen.” 

Kate sighed. “You can’t ever just be nice to her can you?” 

Seth winced. “It’s instinct.” 

She shook her head. “Thank you for coming Santanico!” Kate called through the door as she got up from the bed to grab clothes. 

“Of course, Kate. You, I like.” 

Kate smiled, while Seth hung his head in defeat. They dressed quickly and found the others waiting for them in the living room. 

“What now?” Richie said. “Weren’t we supposed to have more backup, Federico?” 

Freddie shot Richie a dirty look. “They’re coming. Just give it time. The Lords won’t show before night fall. The sun, remember?” 

“So that gives us time to prepare,” Santanico said. 

“What I still don’t understand is how you can be out in the sun for so long,” Seth said, glancing at Santanico. 

“It comes with age,” she admitted, “and don’t you dare say I’m old again, Seth.” 

Scott laughed. “I forgot how much I like her. You should come around more often.” 

Santanico eyed the younger Fuller. “If we survive this, perhaps I will.” 

Scott’s face turned red. 

Kate watched the two with alarm, but decided she could worry about that later. They had more important things on their mind. 

The group decided to wait in the church. It was where the Lords would be expecting them. “We have to make it look as if the wedding is still happening,” Kate said, “so I need everyone to have a task. Scott, you’re in charge of the flowers. Richie, you’ll be in charge of the music. No film soundtracks.” 

Richie pushed his glasses up his nose. “The Kill Bill Soundtrack-----“ 

“Is never appropriate for a wedding,” Kate said, making the younger Gecko scowl. 

Seth patted his brother on the shoulder. “Sorry, Richie. Kate wins this round.” 

Reluctantly, Richie went to go fiddle with the IPod dock he had brought for the occasion. Freddie stood watch with Santanico, both of them with keeping an eye on the horizon. 

Scott said, “C’mon, Kate. There’s got to be something else that I can do besides flowers.” 

“It’s either flowers, or I’ll make you stand lookout with Freddie and Santanico. One of whom tied you up and the other…. well, I don’t really know what your sex life is. Nor do I want to.” 

Scott scowled. “Hey, a gentleman never kisses and tells, Kate.” 

“Since when are you that Scott?” she asked with a knowing look. 

Her brother sighed, and Scott went to go handle floral arrangements. 

Kate’s wedding dress was in a back room. While the others were preparing for battle, she found herself in the back staring at it. She could put it on. Just for show. But a wedding dress wasn’t exactly fighting material. 

The dress was simple, white, with spaghetti straps and a red sash around the waist. They had hours until the Lords were coming. She still had time. Kate took the dress out of the cupboard where it had been stored. 

She placed it on a nearby chair, and quickly changed out of her clothes. Carefully, she picked up the dress and slipped it on. For a second, she stood staring at herself in it in the mirror on the wall. Kate had wanted one, simple thing. To get married to the man she loved, in a church, wearing a nice dress. But simple had never been in the cards for her, she realized. 

There was a knock on the door. “Kate,” Seth said, “you might want to get out here. We’ve got a problem.” 

Kate thought about changing quickly, but the urgency in his voice made her think otherwise. She grabbed the gun she had sitting on the table, then opened the door revealing Seth standing there in his tux. 

He smiled a little. “You had the same idea.” 

She blushed. “I just wanted to wear it. Just once. In the church.” 

“We’re married, sweetheart,” Seth said, “Lords or no. I made my vows to you last night. You made your vows to me. Now, we’re just going to have our first dance as husband and wife.” 

Kate laughed. “Seth, you’re crazy. We’re about to be killed.” 

“Only in about six hours,” he said, “according to my watch anyway, but its five minutes fast.” 

He pulled an IPhone from his pocket and set it on the same table Kate had kept her gun on. He pressed play, and a slow song started playing. “Whispered something in your ear, It was a perverted thing to say, But I said it anyway, Made you smile & look away….” 

“Remember this song?” he said. 

“Of course I remember this song,” she whispered. 

The first time they ever danced together, it had been that song on the radio. They had finished painting The Gecko Brothers Bar and Grill, the night before the grand opening. Both of them had been covered in paint, tired, and sweaty. 

“It looks good,” Kate had said as she examined the wall. 

“It does,” Seth agreed, “nice job, partner.” 

“You too, partner,” she returned. She glanced over at him. “You’ve got paint on your face.” 

“Ah, shit, where?” he reached up to try to rub it off only wiping more on his cheek. Kate shook her head, and reached up to rub it off with her fingers. Seth caught her hand before she could finish, and pulled her to him. Kate found herself nuzzling his chest, and together the two began to sway to the slow song that played over the IPod. They danced like that well into the night. 

And, as they waited for death in the church, they danced to the same song again as husband and wife. Partners. In every sense of the word. 

If the others were worried, they didn’t come to find them. They must have sensed they needed alone time. So, they had a blissful few hours together until the sunset.

The sound of the car screeching up to the drive made them stop. “What the hell was that?” Seth demanded, looking down at Kate. 

Kate pulled away from him, and grabbed her gun again. “No idea. But we’d better go find out.” 

There was a knock on the door and Freddie poked his head in. “Hate to break this up lovebirds, That’s back up.” 

Kate and Seth exchanged looks, and grabbed hold of each other’s hands. “Time to go, Missus,” Seth said. 

Kate grinned. “Time to go, Mr.” 

Freddie opened the door for them, and the group ran to the main church hall. The front door burst open, revealing an odd threesome before them. A tall, skinny man with sunglasses on wearing a white t-shirt, flannel shirt, a jean jacket, jean pants and boots entered holding a gun in either hand.   
Standing next to him was a man that was clearly the Preacher Freddie had spoken of, though he didn’t look the least bit intimidating. He walked with his head down low, he had curly black hair, and his eyes looked tired. 

The light skinned black woman that was with them was a different story. Her hair was short but curled slightly, she wore a black leather jacket, a cropped top, and jeans. And a smirk on her face. “So where’s the cake? Or are we too early for that?” 

“Tulip,” the Preacher said tiredly, glancing at the woman like a principal chiding a student. 

“Tulip” shrugged innocently. “Don’t give me that look, Jesse Custer. I didn’t sign up to be a hero. I signed up because I was promised cake in return. Also, I couldn’t pass up seeing the Gecko boys now could I?” She smiled at Seth and Richie. 

“Tulip,” Seth said with a nod. 

The Preacher, or Jesse Custer as it were, groaned, “Actually, you weren’t invited at all.” 

“Well what are you going to do when those snake people show up? Help them find religion? I don’t think that’ll stick, Jesse.” 

The man wearing the jean jacket laughed. “No, I reckon not, lass. But I don’t imagine Padre here will be savin’ any souls today. I think we’re going to see a bit of the old Jesse Custer.” 

Seth stepped forward. “You mean like the Jesse Custer that got my brother shot?” 

Jesse raised his head. “I reckon I should apologize for that.” 

“I reckon you should,” Seth said. 

Kate coughed. “Seth, since these are the people that are going to help us not die, maybe don’t antagonize them?” 

He clenched his jaw. “Fine. At least not until this shits over. But after, I can’t promise anything.” 

She patted him on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. Just as long as you don’t try to setlle scores at the wedding. 

Richie stepped forward then, walking over to the man with the two guns. “So, you’re the vampire. You turn into a bat?” 

The man took off his sunglasses. “Why, you turn into a snake?” 

“Fair point,” Richie conceded. 

Kate cleared her throat. “This is backup?” 

Jesse Custer cleared his throat. “Apologies, ma’am, but Freddie helped us out a while back. Couldn’t very well say no to him when he told us the circumstances.” 

“We’ll take all the help we can get,” Kate said, “I’m just surprised, is all. You don’t look….” 

“Like much?” Tulip said, grinning as she rested an arm on Jesse’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry, now. Jesse here is a top notch preacher, saved my soul and everything. Ain’t that right now, Jesse Custer?” 

Jesse sighed, and glanced at Kate. “I hope you aren’t too fond of this church. Tulip has a fondness for big guns.” 

Tulip smiled. “All kinds, really.” 

Seth stepped forward. “Well if it means saving our asses, I think the church can withstand a few holes in it.” 

“Good, because there’s going to be more than a few, hot stuff,” said Tulip, winking at him in a way that made Kate glare a little bit. 

Seth squeezed Kate’s hand tighter. 

Santanico stepped forward then, a gun in her hands. “They’re coming,” she said, with worried filled eyes, “all of them.” 

The man Kate assumed was Cassidy smiled. “Let the games begin.” 

As night had fallen, the door to the church blew off to the side. Standing there were the remaining Lords, six men, and six women. Their fangs bared, and their true culebra nature showing. “Give us the girl,” a woman hissed, flicking her tongue while stepping forward, “and no one gets hurt.” 

“Fuck you!” Seth shot back, stepping in front of Kate. 

“Looks like we’re goin’ to be doin’ a little dancin’ aren’t we?” Cassidy said, and that was when the shooting began. 

No one knew who shot first. Just that it had happened. The bang echoed through the church, and chaos ensued. Culebras, the vampire, and the humans all shooting and fighting together. In the midst of it all, Kate and Seth fought side by side. One hand on each other at all times. Shooting at anything that came their way. 

“C’mon!” Seth said, over the fighting, pulling Kate over to wear Jesse Custer watched as two of the Lords had somehow started pulling each other apart piece by piece. 

Blood flew from every direction, covering both Kate and Seth, as well as everyone in the church. Kate’s once red dress was stained red. 

“Preacher!” Seth said over the fighting. “Marry us now!” 

“Seth!” Kate shouted just as she had shot another one of the Lords in the head. “I don’t really think now is the time!” 

“You’re getting married in a church, sweetheart,” Seth said, “fighting or no fighting.” 

“You’re both crazy,” Jesse Custer shouted over the sounds of fighting, the two Lords behind them now ripping off each other’s heads. 

No one quiet knew how the Lords turned on each other. Just that one minute, they had been attacking everyone else. Then the next, they had been tearing each other to pieces. Blood covered everything from the church pews to the ceiling. 

The others had fled the church in the storm of culebra body parts and blood. It was just Seth, Kate, and the preacher in the midst of a scene from a horror film. Blood stained Kate’s once white wedding dress, and Seth’s tux was ruined from it too. 

In the middle of everything, Kate saw a culebra Lord rip another Lord’s arm off. 

“We have to leave,” Jesse said, “now!” 

“Not until you marry us,” Seth demanded, blood splattering his face from the carnage. 

Jesse looked exasperated. “Do you, Kate Fuller, promise to love, honor, and cherish Seth Gecko until death do you part?” 

“I do!” Kate said. 

That she was covered in blood or the monsters that had haunted her nightmares for years were fighting amongst themselves didn’t matter. She was getting her church wedding. Because of the man that loved her. They had started in chaos. It made sense that they ended in chaos too.   
Jesse glanced at Seth. “Do you, Seth Gecko, promise to love, honor, and cherish Kate Fuller until death do you part?” 

“I do!” Seth said, looking at her with a grin. 

“Kiss! Then RUN!” the Preachers voice seemed to fill the whole of the church. Kate kissed Seth, and they stumbled out of the violence in the church. A black car sat waiting for them with a banner that said, Just Married. 

The two jumped inside, and Seth sped away from the church as fast as possible. 

“What the hell was that?” Seth said, as they sped away. 

Kate was covered in blood, newly married, and dazed. “God’s will,” she said, “or something like it.” 

Seth rolled his eyes, disbelieving, but Kate didn’t expect anything less from him. He was not one to accept that which he couldn’t explain. But it didn’t matter. The Lords were stopped, having destroyed themselves in some kind of unexplainable frenzy that had happened the moment the Preacher was involved. 

Seth took Kate’s hand in his, and kissed the top of it. “Where to, Mrs. Gecko?” 

“Someplace with a beach, Mr. Gecko,” she answered, smiling. 

“Anywhere you want, Princess,” he said, “anywhere you want.” 

He stepped on the gas pedal, speeding away from the misery and mayhem. Just as they had always done. Just as they would always do. Until death did they part.   
FIN


End file.
